Freddy Fazbear
Czy nie szukałeś/aś: Golden Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Withered Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego lub Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Freddy'ego lub Phantom Golden Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Nightmare Freddy'ego z czwartej. A może Funtime Freddy'ego lub Yenndo z FNaF SL? - tytułowa postać i oficjalna ikona gry Five Nights at Freddy's i następnych części, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że z czasem stracił to miano i został poniżony do roli zwykłego animatronika, a nie szefa kompani. Dodatkowo przestał się wyróżniać od reszty postaci. Jest główną atrakcją we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, jako szef Bonnie'go i Chicki. Najpewniej pełni funkcje głównego wokalisty na Scenie, jak pokazuje nam to film zapowiadający grę. Wiemy, że jest w stanie chodzić po Pizzerii w trakcie nocy, ale pozostaje nieznane czy to robi w trakcie dnia. Wraz z Bonnie'm, Chicką, Foxy'ego i Golden Freddy'm kwalifikuje się do animatroników mogących zaatakować gracza i doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Wiadomo, że za jego agresywne zachowania odpowiada nawiedzająca go dusza zamordowanego dziecka, prawdopodobnie jedna z pięciu ofiar Incydentu w sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. Freddy powrócił w FNaF 2, jako nieużywany animatronik. Wygląd Freddy to animatronik reprezentujący niedźwiedzia brunatnego o typowym w FNaF modelu składającego się z dwóch rąk, nóg, tułowia, głowy i uszu. Jego kostium jest w brązowym kolorze, co wpasowuje się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jego oczy są błękitne, lecz podczas rozgrywki czasami gałki oczne ciemnieją lub z perspektywy, niektórych po prostu znikają podczas, gdy tęczówki i źrenica zmieniają się na malutką, białą kropkę. W takich przypadkach stają się tzw. oczami endoszkieletu. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnej szczęce, ale nie widać ich w górnej. Jako jedyny z pośród animatroników z pierwszej części gry posiada piegi i jak pozostali przeciwnicy ma brwi oraz nie posiada rzęs. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechą charakteryzującą Freddy'ego jest srebrny mikrofon w lewej ręce i czarny cylinder na głowie. Najciemniejszym elementem ciała jest jego nos i muszka, która w przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go nie jest czerwona, ale czarna. Natomiast najjaśniejszym (nie licząc oczu): brzuch, część pyska i połowicznie oba uszy. Zachowanie Freddy za dnia jest głównym wokalistą i samą ikoną pizzerii. Wszakże w nocy ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w swój drugi kostium znajdujący się w magazynie. W pierwszych dwóch nocach nie stanowi zagrożenia tak długo, jak energia nie wyczerpie się całkowicie, wtedy skutkuje to wyłączeniem światła w biurze i szybszym atakiem animatroników. Po chwili po zewnętrznej stronie lewych drzwi pojawi się para świecących oczu i twarz Freddy'ego, a w tle będzie wydawany dźwięk specyficzny dla niego (tzw. Dżingiel). Następnie światło wyczerpie się całkowicie, będzie można usłyszeć tupanie te, które wytwarza Bonnie i Chica, kiedy się poruszają. Dalszy ciąg zdarzeń prawdopodobnie zależy od tego, czy gracz będzie poruszał kursorem, czy też nie, ponieważ im protagonista jest bardziej spokojny to tym bardziej atak będzie się wydłużał. Może nawiązywać to do słów Phone Guy'a mówiącego o tym, że gdy animatroniki uznają cię za martwego to spróbują włożyć w ciebie endoszkielet (nie poruszanie się może symbolizować udawania nieżywego), ale i tak prędzej czy później zostaniemy zaatakowani i zabici, o ile wcześniej nie wybije 6AM. Począwszy od nocy 3, Freddy zaczyna się poruszać jako trzeci po Bonnie'm i Chickę. Kiedy zejdzie ze sceny to pojawi się w odległym punkcie od kamery w Jadalni. Druga lokacja, do której wchodzi to Toalety, gdzie wystaje zza damskiej ubikacji (Po mimo tego, że jest płci męskiej). Później idzie do Kuchni, gdzie pozostaje nie widoczny, lecz wydaje tam tą samą melodyjkę co wtedy, kiedy energia spadnie do 0%. Przed ostatnim miejscem, gdzie go widzimy jest Wschodni Korytarz, a ostatecznie pojawia się w jego rogu. Ostatnia lokacja jest decydująca, ponieważ nigdy nie pojawia się w prawych drzwiach, lecz przez nie wchodzi do biura, a to miejsce jest ostatnim zanim wejdzie do siedziby gracza. W przypadku napotkania przeszkody, cofnie się do korytarza, lecz nie podda się i będzie starał się dopaść gracza. Z każdą nocą będzie coraz to bardziej niebezpieczny. Nie porusza się, jeśli kamery są otwarte. Gdy zmieni swoje położenie uprzedzi nas o tym jego śmiech i inny "rodzaj" kroków. Dźwięki Melodyjka Freddy'ego (tzw. Dżingiel). Plik:Dżingiel Freddy'ego.ogg Gdy Freddy się porusza to słychać śmiech. Plik:Śmiech Freddy'ego.ogg Plik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego2.ogg Plik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego3.ogg Freddy ma własny rodzaj kroków. Plik:Kroki_Freddy'ego.ogg Gdy skończy się energia wydaje takie same, jak Bonnie i Chica. Plik:Kroki.ogg Strategia Dużą role w walce z nim stanowi jego śmiech. Dzięki niemu możemy się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Nie jest to takie trudne jak się wydaje, a pozwala zaoszczędzić energię, co jest bardzo ważne w zaawansowanych nocach, czyli w nocy 4, 5 i 6 oraz customowej. Jak usłyszymy jego śmiech jeden raz to oznacza, że zszedł ze sceny i jest w Jadalni. Drugi śmiech oznacza, że wszedł w zakres toalet i tak dalej. Za piątym razem wejdzie on do Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza. W tym przypadku powinno się zamykać prawe drzwi za każdym razem, gdy zechce się sprawdzić kamerę, i tym samym się obronić. Jednak pamiętaj, że czasami przez błędy gry Freddy nie zaśmieje się kiedy będzie się przemieszczał! Jest to rzadkie zjawisko, ale jednak występuje Jumpscare thumb|right|[[Freddy Jumpscare]] thumb|left|[[Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia]] Freddy potrafi atakować. Jako pierwszy animatronik w całym cyklu gier Five Nights at Freddy's może wykonywać atak na dwa sposoby. Później, gdy wprowadzono Springtrap'a do trzeciej odsłony i Nightmare Chickę, Nightmare Bonnie'go, Nightmare Foxy'ego oraz Nightmare Freddy'ego z czwartej, Freddy przestał być wyjątkiem. Wszakże, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że jako pierwszym się nim stał i nadal jest w pierwszej części. Pierwszy może wykonać każdej nocy, o ile graczowi wyczerpie się energia. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje z dolnej części ekranu i chaotycznie rusza głową. Wydaje przy tym charakterystyczne odgłosy przypominające krzyk dziecka. Ustawienie ramion wskazuje na to, że podczas Jumpscare'a chce przytulić lub co prawdopodobniejsze złapać protagonistę. Następnie znika, a gracz jest przenoszony do ekranu Game Over i przegrywa grę. Do drugiego sposobu Jumpscare'a może się dojść dopiero po nocy 3, gdy dostanie się do Biura, wtedy wystawia głowę zza prawej strony, zaczyna nią ruszać i oczy zmieniają się na te endoszkieletu. Tu także pojawia się ekran śmierci, krzyki oraz Game Over. Freddy, gdy atakuje wydaje specyficzne dźwięki Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg FNaF 3 W trzeciej części FNaF Freddy jako tako nie istnieje, a zamiast niego jest Phantom Freddy. Czasem jest wspominany lub coś po nim pozostało. Pozostałości Przy drzwiach do biura jest kostium niegdyś głównego bohatera gry, co daje do myślenia nam, jaki los spotkał oryginalną czwórkę po zamknięciu nowej restauracji Freddy Fazbear's Pizza lub dla zwolenników teorii, że FNaF dzieje się przed pierwszą częścią gry - czyli przed wyrzucenia Mike'a z pracy. Jego głowa pojawia się w złym zakończeniu wraz z głowami Bonnie'go, Chicki, Foxy'ego i z jedną, nie określoną prawdopodobnie Golden Freddy'ego. Widzimy ją ponownie w dobrym zakończeniu, ale tutaj nie emituje ona światła, jak w standardowej wersji historii FNaF 3. Na gazecie po rozpoczęciu gry też jest grafika z jego głową, a po koszmarze - nie tyle, co sam Freddy, a jego figurka. Minigry (Wspomnienia) Pierwsza wspomnienie można znaleźć w pierwszej minigrze, po ukończeniu Nocy 1. Podczas niej ma się możliwość sterowania Freddy'm, który powinien podążać za Shadow Freddy'm, za co odpowiada napis Follow me. Gdy Shadow Freddy wejdzie do pokoju będącego blisko toalet, okaże się, że nie możemy tak wejść i po wycofaniu się zostaniemy zniszczeni przez Purple Guy'a. W następnych nocach, kiedy sterujemy innymi animatronikami, znajdziemy jego szczątki w pokoju, w którym został zniszczony, co czeka też pozostałe postacie. Dziecko z maską Freddy'ego pojawia się w minigrze Happiest Day, gdzie symbolicznie zostaje uwolniony. Ciekawostki * Ze wszystkich animatroników jest najbardziej hałaśliwy. * W kamerach jest najmniej zauważalny. * Jako jedyny w pierwszej części wchodzi do biura przez obydwoje drzwi. * Jest ostatnim animatronikiem schodzącym ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki jej nie opuszczą. Nawet jeżeli w nocy 7 A.I. Freddy'ego ustawimy na 20, a Bonnie'go i Chicki na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki oni nie zejdą ze sceny. * Na początku miał atakować gracza tylko wtedy, kiedy wyczerpie mu się energia. * Piosenkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć podczas nocy 4 w nagranej wiadomości od Phone Guy'a. * Powodem braku jego aktywności w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej może być fakt, iż stara się poznać zachowanie gracza, by ułatwić sobie drogę do wpakowania go do zapasowego stroju. * Po naciśnięciu na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie CELEBRATE!, zostanie odegrany krótki dźwięk, przypominający piszczenie zabawki. Ta sama sytuacja występuje we wszystkich grach z tej serii. * Jego "Dżingiel" jest coverem "Marszu Torreadora" z opery "Carmen" Georga Bizeta. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Golden Freddy'ego (FNaF 1 i FNaF 2), Shadow Freddy'ego (FNaF 2), Toy Freddy'ego (FNaF 2) Phantom Freddy'ego (FNaF 3), Nightmare Freddy'ego (FNaF 4), i Funtime Freddy'ego (FNaF SL). * Najprawdopodobniej jako dziecko (zanim został zamordowany) był nieśmiały, gdyż zawsze kryje się w cieniu, lecz jest to teoria. * Czasami w Zachodnim Korytarzu ukazuje się plakat, na którym Freddy wyrywa sobie głowę. Ma to prawdopodobnie oznaczać, że próbuje się uwolnić jako dziecko uwięzione w jego kostiumie. * Im bliżej biura się znajduje, tym jego twarz jest bliżej kamery. ** Róg Wschodniego Korytarza i Scena to jedyne miejsca, gdzie jego głowa jest dobrze widoczna. *** W pierwszym przypadku możliwe jest, że powoduje to fakt, jakoż jest to ostatnia lokacja na jego trasie. * Jego śmiech w przyśpieszeniu brzmi jak śmiech dziewczynki i śmiech Golden Freddy'ego. * Jako jedyny z orginarnych ma dwa jumpscare. * ma najwięcej odpowiedników ze wszystkich. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3